


False Feelings

by dearclay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, Cuddles, DNF, Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Home, Hugs, Humor, Hurt, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Rumors, Side Relationships - Freeform, Slow Updates, Swearing, Unrequited Love, dream is a slow mf, dreamnotfound, more tags soon, under the night sky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearclay/pseuds/dearclay
Summary: "Once you fall for me, tell me, we'll end this deal— I don't want to give you false hope, George." He can feel the regret at Clay's voice. It washed over George like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down his spine.How he longed to go back and take a different path, but now that was impossible. There was no way back. There was no way to make it right."What if I don't want to end it?" he blurted out confidently, as if nothing can stop him.｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.How would you feel if everyone's favorite couple were not a real couple?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. false

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tells George his idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT INTENDED TO OFFEND ANYONE !! & THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION— some characters might be real, and some are not. The scenarios ahead do not affect the characters in real life, so basically, all of these are products of my imaginations!
> 
> ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.
> 
> plagiarism is a crime :)

“Look, George, it’s a great idea! We can pretend that we are dating so the humors will stop. They will leave you alone after some time and we can pretend we broke up!”

George sighs, he did not expect this to happen. He thought the people who made the humors would leave him after some time, but it’s been 2 months and he’s still receiving hate messages. There is so much going on in his mind, that he just wants to sleep and never woke up.

“Dream, I’ll think about, okay? I’m just...” he stops and sighed again, maybe the 100th time today.

“Too tired.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

“Okay, Georgie” Dream lightly chuckled, “Goodnight”

—

Upon waking, George burrowed himself into the warm, soft sheets. He rubbed the remaining sleepiness from his eyes and gazed out of his windows. The vivid light extended across the room, as he opens it furthermore. The pleasure of waking up slipped away from him, remembering the deal that Dream proposed to him.

He sighed at himself, does he have to accept it? He once asked himself.

_**What are the risks?** _

Finding out the answers to his question, his train of thoughts was interrupted by a buzzed from his nightstand. Slowly, he picked his phone up, and read the message from whoever it was.

_George, are you up?_

It was Dream. The boy who is messing with his head. Does he have to answer him right now? He stared at the wall, thinking whether, reply to him immediately or just ignore it until he cleared up his mind.

_Georgieeeeee :(((_

**_Screw it._** He said to himself, quickly typing a message to reply to his friend.

_hey, i’m up, what do you want?_

He hoped Dream would not find it rude on his side, he just doesn’t know what to reply. He just woke up and his mind is clouded with many thoughts.

_Can we call? I want to hear your voice, Georgie :)_

A blush seared through George’s cheeks and for a second, he thought for a second that his face must be so red right now. He knew that the blonde-haired man is waiting eagerly for his response.

**_What is wrong with this guy?_** George thought, a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

_sure, why not? LOLOL_

George keeps on stopping himself on grinning, why is he here? Just to be flustered. He shakes his head, getting rid of that thought. Maybe he was sleep deprived. Not long, so, he heard his ringtone, it must be Dream calling.

He pressed the answer button, clearly regretting that he immediately put his phone in his ear.

“GEORGE!”

“Hey! Stop shouting, what is wrong with you?!”

“Okay, okay. Chill! Daddy Chi—”

“Don’t you dare to finish that, Dream!” He heard Dream lightly wheeze, he had enough of blushing for now.

“Anyways! Yeah, George. I called you because of the deal last night… I just want to know if you… um, you know? Have you already made your decisions?”

He can hear the nervousness in Dream’s voice, but it didn’t matter to him anymore. He also doesn’t know what his answer is. He’s afraid of risking his feelings. What if he falls in love with his best friend? He’s afraid of risking everything, he doesn’t want to lose everything he worked hard building for.

“George, are you still there?” He heard Dream asked him on the other line of the call.

“Oh- um, yes! I’m still here, just thinking.”

“Well, good! So, what’s your answer?”

After a minute, there is still no response from George. “Georgie? Are you asleep?”

“Dream, I don’t know… I want to stop these threats, but I’m not really sure. I don’t want to risk anything Dream, I worked so hard for everything.” He sighed, he finally said it.

“George, I know you’re scared of risking but just once. I don’t care about the feelings; I just want to stop the toxic people attacking you.”

“I know, but—”

“George! Just for 5 months, after that, we’ll end this deal. Okay?”

“Okay… but what about the feelings?”

“I can assure you that we won’t ‘really’ fall in love with each other.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure, _sunshine._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a boring chapter !! i'll make it up next time :]


	2. rules and boundaries?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein, George and Dream talked about the rules & boundaries of their deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo! welcome to another chapter :D 
> 
> This is just for fun! I'm not shipping the real people here, I'm just going to use their real names for reference! I will write this in my own way since English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for the upcoming mistakes but I'll try not to!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! Goodbye for now! :>
> 
> ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.
> 
> plagiarism is a crime :D

George’s stream went on for three hours before he announced that he is ending his stream. After saying goodbye, he turned off his PC and plopped down onto his bed. He was tired as hell.

After some time, he heard his phone buzzed. He swears to whoever texted him would receive a bad luck someday. He grabbed his phone from his table and saw that Dream texted him.

**_Isn’t he tired?_** George asked himself. He remembered before he ended the stream, Dream leave the call because he will take a nap. Why on earth would he text George?

_George! Can we call? :)_

Despite of being tired, he agreed to Dream, who cares anyway?

“Um, George! How’s your day going?”

“Hello, it’s been good, not until you called” He yawned between his words.

“I see you’re tired, I’m sorry… Do you want to talk about it later?”

“About what?”

Rules and Boundaries of our deal! I think it would be convenient for us to have this!”

“Do we really need that stuff?” He jokingly rolled his eyes at Dream, as if he can see him.

“Well, that’s what I watched in some movies!” He heard Dream’s beautiful laugh at the end of the line.

_Oh how he adores that laugh so much_.

“Sure, I think I can do it right now” George answered, forgetting that he’s tired, just hearing Dream’s voice.

“Wonderful! So yeah, since our relationship is a long distance one, I think we should just announce it on a stream or a post! Well, we can’t just meet up and make a video about it, can we?”

“I mean we can but— I haven’t seen your face and it will probably cost too much!”

“I know right! So, what do you think, stream or post?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Of course, on stream!” He answered him, but he’s not ready to announce it yet. What will be the outcome of this deal? He remembered what Dream said the other day, he needed to trust Dream.

_And he trusts him, with all of his life._

“Do you think we need to tell our parents about this?”

“I think we should tell them, but not about the deal though. I know they won’t agree with that” Dream answered him without hesitation. He sighed in relief, he believes in his best friend, he knows what he’s doing, he just needs to go with the flow.

“How about Sapnap, Bad, and the others? Do we need to tell them? I mean, do we need to tell them about the pretending thing as well?”

“As long as you’re comfortable, George! I’m the one who offered this, I should make you feel comfortable about this.”

“I don’t want to tell them that we’re only pretending, Dream”

“If you wish, sweetheart” He heard Dream answered him with a small wheeze.

George felt the butterflies in his stomach going wild, He tried to stop the smile from his face, but it didn’t work. He’s smiling like an idiot at what Dream called him. He can feel his heart beating so fast, it was too much to handle, but he managed to hide it from Dream, he doesn’t want to be teased again, for goodness’ sake.

“What did you just call me, Clay Block?” He said between his not-so-awkward laugh.

“You sound so awkward! You can call me Clay, so they won’t get super suspicious”

“So yeah, what’s your plan Clay?” He asked between his laughter. He felt so special that he can call him Clay instead of Dream.

“I think we should drop some hints on our social media before announcing our ‘real’ relationship to public! I think it will work!”

**_I love him and how his mind works._** George thought, after hearing all of Clay’s plans.

_George?_

**_What?_ **

_George!_

**_What?!_ **

****

“George! Are you already asleep?” He didn’t realize that he’s been thinking about many things for 5 minutes (mostly Clay) that he missed what Clay said.

“Yes! I’m here, sorry for zoning out. I’m sleep deprived okay?”

“Sure, you are” He can feel Clay smirking at him. He felt so awkward, why did he zone out, that’s so stupid.

“What is wrong with you?! I’m just sleep deprived, really.” He defended himself, he’s not dealing with it anymore.

They continued to plan for the deal that it took them almost two hours to finish. George felt so exhausted, mentally, and physically. He just wanted someone to hug him and sleep with him. The first person who that comes into his mind was **Clay**.

_Clay; Dream; Clay Block; his._

He imagined him and Clay, laying down together, cuddling each other, feeling home. He wanted to feel Clay’s hugs, kisses, and affection. He wanted to do all of this with Clay.

_He wanted it to be Clay. He wanted it to be Clay, so badly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo! sorry if you find this chapter boring :"> i'm trying my best to make this more interesting lolol
> 
> you can reach me out / befriend with me on twt!
> 
> thank you for reading!!! lovelots <3
> 
> (btw, many things are happening on the smp, i can't take all the angst)


End file.
